Rainy Days Are
by TFRiD Queen
Summary: Skyshipping themes; When it rains it pours, and for Yuma Tsukumo, it doesn't always turn out well. Now with additional flavors bitter, sweet, and mild! Be warned, certain chapters will contain dark themes, so read the chapter headings before diving in!
1. Rainy Days are Bad

A/N: As I promised, here is another idea for Skyshipping. Be warned, however, that unlike my first one, this will not be a happy/funny story; in fact, it will pretty much veer in the opposite direction. Themes include angry!sex and dubious/no consent (borderline rape), so proceed at your own discretion. Timeline is again ambiguous; sometime down the road, but not too much.

* * *

><p>Rainy days were never good. Perhaps it was all just a giant coincidence, or maybe he was over-thinking things, but to Yuma Tsukumo, when the weather turned gray, so did his mood. The day had already started out not promising when he arrived at school looking like he'd climbed out of a swimming pool, and late to boot. Things didn't improve after that, especially after getting a D on yet another test, and to top it off he had to spend the weekend working with Tori to finish a presentation on Heartland's history. So it would be quite accurate to say that by the time the final bell rang, he was more than ready to race out of the hallways and head on home, maybe even getting a duel or two in before hitting the books.<p>

Or rather, that _had _been his plan until Tori came up with another one.

"You want to come over to my house after school? I was thinking, that way, we could maybe finish most of the assignment by tonight, and that leaves our weekend free to do something else." She had only been trying to help lighten his mood, after all, being best friends with him for nearly thirteen years meant you were somewhat in tune with your best friend's mood swings. She never minded working on assignments with him, but after seeing his temper flare more than usual during class, Tori was glad that she was his partner, rather than someone like Caswell. At least she could handle his outbursts. Still, she was slightly taken aback by Yuma's harsh tone, grumbling about 'not in the mood' for any more academics.

"_Yuma, Tori was just making a suggestion—a reasonable one, I might add. Wouldn't you like to have your weekend free? That way, we could improve your dueling skills."_ Astral had materialized out of the key after hearing his partner's outburst. Yuma was usually cheerful and energetic, but for some reason he had been in an irritable mood since morning. He had wisely chosen to minimize chastising him after that.

"Shut up Astral, I'll deal with it later." Yuma mumbled. He and Tori were walking down the hallways by themselves today—Bronk had cleaning duty, and Cathy had apparently promised her parents to an early dinner. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, and, not even caring that it was pouring rain, walked resolutely out the doors, with Tori fumbling behind for an umbrella.

"Here Yuma, that way your hair won't get wet." Although, given the force of the wind, the umbrella was pretty much useless. As if the emphasize its point, a particularly strong gale blew past, soaking the teens even more and wrenching the umbrella from her hands. Not wanting to lose it, Tori hurriedly ran after it, only to be harshly yanked back. She was about to protest but the smoldering glare from Yuma's eyes stopped her voice from coming out.

"You idiot! Don't just run into the middle of the street like that! Remember what happened last time?" He glowered—the memory of Tori nearly getting run over by a truck, then meeting Kite and almost losing his soul—was still fresh in his mind. He hadn't meant to be so rough with her, but with his temper already close to the surface, this unwelcome memory only served to add fuel to the fire.

Tori winced slightly at his grip; she knew it had been a dumb thing to do, yet she could feel a part of her growing angry. Didn't Yuma trust her to be careful? And she had only been thinking of him when she'd suggested they go over to her house. Normally, she considered herself to be a patient person, but sometimes, there was only so much a person could take. "What's your problem, Yuma? For your information, yes, I know it was a street, but there weren't any cars coming! And I highly doubt Kite would be spending his days stalking you to and from school." She tried yanking her arm from his grip, but he only tightened it. "God, what are you so angry about? Is it because of that stupid project? Then why do you think I suggested working on it today?"

He couldn't answer her; couldn't tell her the truth about how, for whatever inexplicable reason, rainy days were always bad for him. They always made things more intense than they really were, and brought his worst memories to the surface. There was no way he'd ever tell her about his nightmares, about not saving her from that truck, or losing to Kite. Unconsciously, his grip tightened around her arm until she yelped in pain, and he let go, staring in shock at the red splotches on her arm after realizing what he'd been doing.

"Yuma...are you all right?" Tori was still agitated over his gruff behavior, but she was also worried. He seemed to be more distracted than usual, and her arm still hurt from where he'd grabbed her. For the first time in her life, she felt slightly threatened by his strange behavior, but her concern pushed through and she shoved the feeling into the back of her mind.

"I'm...fine. Sorry. It's just...it's been a long day." He sighed and ran a hand through his wet locks. "Look, why don't we just head over to your place and finish that stupid presentation." As those words left his mouth, he suddenly had a feeling that this was a bad idea. He wanted to just go home, take a shower and forget about everything, but he felt guilty for shooting Tori down when he knew she was just trying to help. Yet there was something in the back of his mind, whispering that he wasn't quite himself, that he should get away before things got worse.

_'No, no, don't think about that. You're just pissed off because it's been a crappy day and you have homework over the weekend. Get a grip, Yuma.'_

"Well, okay. Let's try and finish it up by tonight so we can do something fun tomorrow." Tori had only meant to brush his sodden bangs out of his face, but the second she touched his face, his hand flew up and grabbed her wrist tightly, earning a gasp from the girl. Yuma couldn't explain what happened; he only knew, that as soon as she touched him, something like electricity shot through him, and the raging beast inside roared free, if only for a second. Vaguely he knew that he was doing something wrong, that he was probably either scaring Tori or making her mad, but he couldn't pull himself away; the surge of adrenaline that came from his control over her was overwhelming, like a rush. For a one terrible second, he was seized with the desire to do something to her, to hurt her and control her and punish her for everything bad that had happened.

"Yu-Yuma? Are you sure you're okay?" Tori was starting to get a little frightened by his strange behavior; she wondered for a second if it was a Number causing it, but she didn't see anything, and in any case, Yuma had proved so far to be immune to their effects. His grip wasn't as strong as before, but the look in his eyes was something she'd never seen before. It was as if he was caught in some kind of internal torment with himself, teetering between rage and sorrow.

He snapped out of his thoughts suddenly and let go, scared that he had again lost control of his own actions. Maybe he really should just go home...but to change his mind again would only make Tori more suspicious. "Y-yeah. Let's go." Abruptly he lead the way, not caring that his clothes were soaked and Tori no longer had an umbrella. The sooner they got this over with, the sooner he could get out of this slump.

* * *

><p>"Wait here, I'll get a towel for you." The house was quiet and dark, given that all the shades were drawn. Mrs. Meadows was still at work and wouldn't be due for another couple of hours, at least. Not that it really mattered to Yuma, the darkness in the room seemed to perfectly match his own mood. He groaned and rubbed his temples. What was wrong with him? Sure, he and Tori had their spats practically all the time, but that didn't excuse him for hurting her. They hadn't run into any Number troubles recently and yesterday had been perfectly fine, so why was he feeling so antsy? He wanted to move, pace, get around and do <em>something<em>; his blood was boiling, and he couldn't figure out why.

"_Yuma, are you feeling all right?"_ Astral's voice quietly echoed beside him. _"You seem rather...restless today. Are you worried about something?"_

"I don't know, Astral. I...I just don't like it when it rains, okay?"

"_The weather? I suppose I can see why it makes humans feel...uneasy."_ Still, Astral was reluctant to accept that answer; rain may have made things a little more difficult, but it surely couldn't be the reason why Yuma was so irritable, why he had lashed out at Tori. Furthermore, he could have sworn he felt traces of that familiar black aura that surrounded duelists when they were possessed by Numbers...but when he focused on Yuma, there was nothing. A quick check inside the key showed all the Numbers (even Black Mist) to be dormant, waiting inside the structure. _'Maybe it's just my imagination, but in any case, I should keep a closer eye on him...'_

"Ah, Yuma, sorry to keep you waiting. Here." Yuma caught the towel just in time; it was pink and fluffy, and smelled vaguely like some typical, girly shampoo that Tori probably used all the time. He slowly started to mop up his hair and wipe his face off, but when he caught a whiff of the shampoo scent again, something pulsed through him and he felt his agitation rise. He quickly wiped his arms off, while trying to see if Tori noticed his grimace. Luckily, she seemed to be more preoccupied with drying the floor, but it hadn't escaped Astral's sharp eyes. The alien said nothing, however; he wouldn't make any accusations until he was sure something was wrong.

"Um, did you want to borrow some of my clothes? I think you could probably wear one of my t-shirts..." Tori suddenly realized that a towel was probably insufficient to dry their clothes; she could change easily, but Yuma would prove to be more of a challenge.

"No thanks." A curt reply. She didn't notice that he wasn't meeting her eyes.

"Oh, well, if you're sure...give me a minute, I'll go change real quick." She collected both their towels and tossed them into the hamper, quickly rummaging through her closet for a top and skirt. Her back was turned, so she didn't notice Yuma silently entering her room until she was practically in her underwear. She gave a startled cry and grabbed her clothes to cover herself up, cheeks flaming in anger and embarrassment. "Yuma! What the hell, I'm changing! Wait outside, why don't you!"

He knew it had been wrong, but he couldn't take waiting around in the living room anymore; he had to move around, not sit still. Mumbling a quick "sorry", he averted his eyes and leaned against her doorframe, trying to get his breathing under control. Seeing his best friend like that, half-naked and wet, with hair dripping down her back...

_...She was screaming and writhing under him, hair plastered all over her face as he thrust harshly into her, sobs morphing into moans of pleasure..._

_'No! Stop! Yuma, you sick fuck, what are you doing?' _The sudden fantasy stirred something inside him, but it wasn't exactly pleasant. Why, why was he having such thoughts towards Tori? She was his best friend, and maybe more; why would he get pleasure from hurting her? He bit his lip until it drew blood, but he didn't care; he had to focus on something else, even the bitter taste of his own blood, rather than those perverted fantasies. He should leave; go before something else happened and he would be unable to control him—

"Yuma, you can come in now. You have your notes, right?" He jerked his head up at her voice and stoically sat his bag down, pulling out his datapad and tablet. Tori was already setting up a new presentation, clicking around and adding images to their notes. Yuma was surprised that she did not comment further on his intrusion earlier; there seemed to be an unspoken agreement between them that the sooner they got down to business, the better. He could feel his mind glazing over, settling into the dull numbness that overtook him whenever schoolwork seemed to be involved. Perhaps focusing on this presentation was a good thing—he could feel himself calming down slightly and actually getting work done. It was silent in the room for a while, only to be punctuated by the occasional "is this date correct" or "I don't think we should use that photo". Tori mostly took care of the layout and editing, while Yuma was content to to just provide notes and check for facts; he didn't consider himself to be particularly artistic, and Tori was just better with computers and programs anyway. The tension from earlier seemed to have died down, and Yuma was just beginning to think that they might actually finish this presentation early, and open up their weekend.

That is, until he made the mistake of opening his mouth.

He couldn't even remember what he said—something dumb like "can you make it look more organized" or "that's a wrong fact", but in any case, it was shocking how such a seemingly insignificant comment could quickly escalate into an all-out shouting match. Tori was never the type of girl to back down, and Yuma could feel his aggravation skyrocket, because really, why was she making such a big deal out of this anyway? All the frustration he'd felt since seeing the gray clouds this morning came roaring back with a vengeance, and the beast inside his chest strained, threatening to break free; he could literally feel himself shaking from trying to hold himself back.

"Oh my god Yuma, seriously, what the hell? I don't know what's eating at you today, but how about not taking it out on me? If you think you can do a better job, then you're more than welcome to take over!" Just because Yuma was having a bad day didn't mean Tori was going to let him push her around. They'd been friends long enough for her to know that he wouldn't back down, just as she'd never admit she was wrong. She may have cared for him greatly, even had a crush on on him, but she wasn't going to put up with his crap any longer. "You should be grateful I even bothered to take time out of my Friday afternoon to do this with you—"

"Well no one said you had to! This was your idea in the first place!" Yuma was practically breathing in her face, they were so close together. "I didn't even want to do it today!" Red eyes glared back into hazel ones, and he was struck with the desire to hurt again, this time coursing through his body stronger than ever. Yes, she should be punished; yelling at him for something that wasn't even his fault, didn't she understand how much pressure he was under right now? The rain, the Numbers, Astral, Kite, her...there was a pounding in his head and somewhere, in the back of his mind, it was ringing, ringing...

"Are you saying it's my—" Tori never finished her sentence before she was roughly pushed backwards, landing hard on her bed. Before she could even lash out at Yuma, he was already above her, hands firmly planted on her shoulders to prevent her from moving. His face was nearly expressionless, but it was his eyes that sent a wave of cold fear running through her body; they almost seemed demonic, full of rage and hatred and something else that she couldn't quite identify.

She knew, then, before her mind even fully processed everything that had happened, that she was in trouble.

"You. Talk. Too. Much." A near-feral growl accompanied his words, and Tori couldn't help the shiver of panic. Yuma was never like this—even at their worst arguments, they never hit each other, let alone pin one person on the bed. She was seriously scared now; this was a whole other side of Yuma that never existed before, and she didn't know what to expect, except for the the worst. She tried to push him off, but he simply grabbed both her wrists in one hand and pinned them above her head, effectively rendering them useless. As if anticipating her moves, he sat on her legs, preventing her from kicking him; now she was really trapped. An urge to cry suddenly overwhelmed her, but Tori refused to give in; crying wasn't going to help her out of this situation, and she didn't want to appear weak. If she couldn't fight her way out, then maybe she could talk.

"Yuma, stop! What are you doing?" She struggled against his hold in vain, but she had spirit—he'd give her that much. Yuma wasn't sure what he was doing anymore, but he didn't really care—it was as if some part of him just switched off, and he was watching through a screen, seeing himself-but-not-himself doing things. Instead, he focused on her features, how her large eyes were damp yet she refused to cry, the soft skin that just begged to be touched, silky hair that was already coming undone...he shuddered and leaned down, breathing down her neck and taking in her scent. The action stunned her, for she stopped yelling and struggling, perhaps too afraid of what might happen next.

"_Yuma! What's going on?" _Astral finally intervened, having not been able to stand by and watch Yuma hurt one of his best friends. He did not quite understand what was going on, but it was clear from Tori's fear that Yuma had gone too far. _"Stop it, Yuma, something's wrong with you!"_

"Shut up. Why don't you go back inside your key for a while?" Yuma had never tried it, but he was the owner of the key, so...

"_What are you—!"_ Unbelievably, Astral was being forced back inside the key, against his own will. To make matters worse, Yuma had somehow blocked him from leaving, meaning the alien was helpless to do anything other than watch his partner. Fear and disgust ran through him, knowing that whatever happened now, it wasn't going to be good. A low chuckle behind him brought him face-to-face with his evil doppelganger.

"**Now now, why don't you just sit back and enjoy the show?"** Black Mist curled a tendril around Astral's face, in a mock-loving fashion. Unconsciously, Astral stepped back; was he the cause of Yuma's behavior? Had Black Mist somehow taken over while he wasn't noticing?

"_You. Whatever it is you are doing to Yuma, stop it right now."_ The Number simply laughed louder and all his tentacles waved rapidly.

"**Me? What makes you think I'm the one causing all this?" **A slow grin spread across his face.

"_Yuma is never like this; I don't know what you're trying to accomplish by forcing him on Tori, but rest assured, I will stop you."_ Astral's gaze narrowed on the sickly black creature before him, who was once again an almost carbon-copy of himself.

This only caused Black Mist's grin to spread wider, giving him an even more psychotic expression. **"Fine, go ahead, try it! But it won't matter what you do to me, the events will continue to unfold."**

Astral felt a wave of horror run through him. _"...What do you mean, it will continue?"_

"**Do I have to spell it out for you? What I mean is, has it ever occurred to you that maybe, this is all that brat's own doing? I'm just an innocent spectator, believe me! If I really were in control, do you think I'd be shooting the breeze with you right now?"** At this, Black Mist propped himself up on his numerous appendages, as if to get a better view.

"_But, Yuma has never...he wouldn't..."_

Black Mist oozed over to Astral, an almost-pitying expression on his face. **"My poor, naïve little Astral. You obviously haven't been around humans very long, have you? All it takes is just one little push, and even the nicest kid is capable of unspeakable atrocities."**

"_You are saying that...Yuma...is acting...willingly?"_ A wave of despair and anger coursed through Astral. How could this be happening? Was it because Astral had been careless in their course of chasing down Numbers? Had he unknowingly done something to cause Yuma to snap like this? If only he could talk to Yuma, to try and understand _why._ He sank onto his knees, not even caring that Black Mist's tendrils were holding him up.

"**Now, now, no need to be such a downer! If I were you, I'd just sit back and watch; after all, there really isn't anything you can do now, is there?"**

* * *

><p>Outside in the real space, Tori shuddered as her mind ran a million miles an hour, trying to figure the howwhat/why of the situation. How did it even get to this? One minute they were finishing the presentation and the next she found herself thrown harshly onto the bed, and now she was trying her hardest to not panic and stop Yuma from r—

_'Don't go there Tori, Yuma wouldn't, he...'_ She couldn't bring herself to think of what he might very well be capable of, even though the situation did not look promising. She had to hope, believe that if she could manage to calm him down, she would be able to get out of this relatively unscathed. "Yuma, wait—"

He cut her off with a rough kiss—their first, and nothing at all like what she'd imagined it to be. Instead of whispered sweet-nothings and gentle touches, it was harsh and demanding; she tried turning away but his arms stopped her from turning her head. She could feel his tongue gliding along her lips and demanding access inside, but she kept them tightly shut. Still, she needed air, and the second she opened her mouth to gulp in the oxygen, Yuma wasted no time in shoving his tongue in.

"Nngg...!" Yuma felt her cries vibrating through his mouth, which was strangely erotic. In fact, the whole situation was turning him on greatly, though he did not realize it. The sense of power and control over Tori, feeling her slowly submitting under him, was addicting; he wanted more, to feel her more, hear her cry, and taste her. Already he was aggressively exploring the inside of her mouth, battling her tongue for control. He couldn't help but moan slightly as he tasted her saliva; a mix of fruit and flower, sweet and innocent. After a few more seconds he reluctantly pulled away, needing air himself. Below him, Tori was panting, her lips slightly bruised from the rough treatment and her eyes shiny with tears.

"You taste good." He dipped his head down, this time tracing along her neck. "You smell good too," he mumbled, taking in her scent of that girly-shampoo and freesias. He could feel her pulse speeding up, and her breathing hitched as he lightly nibbled at her collarbone.

"Yu-Yuma, please, stop this..." Tori had told herself she wasn't going to cry, but this was just too much. Tears started dripping down her cheeks, partly from fear but also partly from shame; even though she knew this was wrong, a small part of her mind felt pleasure from the ministrations. She was confused and disgusted at herself for getting aroused by such treatment, but there wasn't much she could do to fight her traitorous body; already she could feel herself getting damp between her legs and surges of heat in her stomach. Even so, she prayed that he would snap out of it before it was too late—that is, until Yuma shifted against her body and she felt something rigid digging into her thigh. What little hope she had left quickly drained out of her, only to be replaced with a very real, cold, dread.

Yuma groaned as she bucked against him, feeling the softness of her flesh against his hard and throbbing length. He needed to do something about the pressure soon, but not right now. Sitting up, he proceeded to shove her blouse up, exposing her pale torso and polka-dot bra. She shrieked—either from embarrassment or fear, he couldn't tell—and half-begged, half-sobbed for him to not do this, but to no avail. He slowly traced a circle on her stomach, enjoying her smooth skin and warm body. The action seem to cause a renewed strength in her, for she suddenly started fighting against his grip with all her strength.

"No! Stop, Yuma, stop this right now! Please, don't—" Panic had kicked in full-force now, as her mind finally accepted his intentions. Still, she had never been super-athletic, and although she managed to shift her legs slightly, her arms were still firmly held at bay. _'Oh my god, this can't be happening, Yuma can't, he can't...'_ Tori cried out as her bra was shoved aside, exposing her breasts, already stiff from Yuma's previous actions. "NO! Yuma, _please don't do this!_" Tears were streaming down her face now, humiliated and ashamed that she had let him get this far with her. He wasn't even being particularly gentle, grazing her nipples with his teeth and kneading her breasts with his free hand. She let out a half-choked sob when he bit down, pain mixed with pleasure coursing through her veins.

Yuma said nothing despite her teary protests; he had long since stopped caring about the consequences of his actions. Besides, he could hear the slight moans that she was trying to hold back in her voice, which meant that to some extent, it was pleasurable to her too, so why should he stop? He quickly leaned down and captured her mouth with his again to muffle her cries, lest the screams started drawing the attention of neighbors. His arm was starting to tire slightly from having to hold her wrists together, but the ability to ravish her at his pleasure more than made up for the discomfort. Unable to hold his needs in for much longer, he quickly worked to unbuckle his belt and flipped up her skirt, revealing white panties with a pink ribbon trim. White. The color of innocence, much like Tori herself; except at this moment, she had been reduced to a teary, screaming mess, her struggles getting weaker with each second. Yuma was unsure if this was due to her slowly giving in, or if she was simply getting tired. Regardless, he pulled her panties down just enough to give him access, and unceremoniously shoved himself inside in one hard thrust.

"Ah!" Tori couldn't help the scream that escaped her mouth, although it was more from shock than pain. Still, she wouldn't deny that it _hurt_; Yuma had broken through her barrier all too fast, not even bothering to give her time to adjust. He didn't seem too concerned with her well-being, as he immediately set forth a fairly quick pace. Her hoarse sobs mingled with his moans, having all but given up trying to fight his actions. Nearly all her strength had been depleted, and at this point she just wanted the whole thing to be over as soon as possible, even if it meant cooperating with him. Despite this being her first time, her body seemed to know instinctively what to do, hips thrusting forward clumsily to meet his. A knot of fire seemed to be building inside her, dampening the pain and increasing her pleasure with each thrust. "Yuma, no..." Her cries were futile at this point, especially since she could no longer stop the moans that kept escaping her mouth. The pain was all but gone, replaced by a burning need to satiate the tightness inside her. It was a feeling she had never experienced before, but her animalistic instinct toward release grew stronger and stronger. She whimpered as Yuma pushed her particularly hard against the pillows.

Hot. It was so unbelievably hot and tight inside her. His eyes nearly rolled to the back of his head from entering her alone, but that soon proved to be insufficient. Still locking her wrists above her head, Yuma planted his remaining elbow on the side of her face, watching her closely for her reactions. When he first entered her, Tori had screamed in pain, but soon enough he noticed that she had stopped fighting him, and was instead meeting his hips with every thrust, increasing the pleasure. Her protests had also stopped, instead she was panting and moaning along with him, almost in sync. He kissed her again, and this time, much to his surprise, she responded back just as fervently. The pace was reaching its feverish peak, and the faster he drove into her, the tighter she squeezed him. Before he knew what was happening, her entire body stiffened and she let out a loud moan as she clamped down on him tightly, causing him to come hard inside her. He was gripping her so tightly that it left bruises, but that was the last thing on his mind as a white-hot pleasure overtook him, leaving him exhausted. He finally let go of her arms and collapsed, struggling to control his thoughts as the entirety of the situation started to come into focus.

Tori wasn't sure what to do—she could kick and scream and throw Yuma off, now that she was finally able to move, but the orgasm had left her weak and hazy. Furthermore, she wasn't even sure _what_ was going to happen; did he even realize what he had been doing? Gradually, the reality of the situation hit her full force, and she started to cry, not even caring that Yuma was still on top of her. Here she was, not even in high school, and already her virginity was forcefully taken by her best friend. She tried to say something, to make a noise, but all she could do was sob pitifully.

Slowly, Yuma pushed himself off, his face strangely blank. What could he say—_'sorry I raped you when I was in a bad mood'_? The horror of what he had done was creeping up on him, slow like a freight train, but unstoppable. He shook uncontrollably as he stared down at his best friend, her clothes dirty and torn, tear tracks staining her cheeks, blood and other fluids dripping down her legs and soiling the sheets below them. Hot tears flowed from eyes, but he didn't even notice, not when he was so desperately trying to figure out what the hell had just happened. It had all seemed like a blur when he looked back, as if he had been on some sort of autopilot. He felt like he was going to be sick. Without another word, he bolted into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet, leaving Tori to shakily gather up her bloody sheets to wash; there was no way she'd ever tell her mother what had happened.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Aww, over already? And I was so enjoying it..." <strong>Black Mist sighed and lowered himself to the floor, while Astral stood shell-shocked, still trying to process what he had just witnessed. He didn't understand many human functions, but even he could see that Yuma had clearly violated Tori against her will. Sadness and confusion flooded him, but he willed himself to remain calm; Yuma would most likely be confused and ashamed, and he would need all the support he could get to resolve this mess. Tentatively, he reached out, and discovered he could exit the key again.

"_Yuma...are...are you all right?"_ The boy didn't even meet his gaze, only leaning over the toilet again and emptying what little was left in his stomach. Astral winced inwardly. He had never seen Yuma like this, so full of anguish and pain; clearly, he deeply regretted what he had done to Tori.

A sudden door slam made everyone jump. Apparently, Mrs. Meadows had come home earlier than anticipated. Yuma's eyes grew wide, realizing the situation. Stumbling to his feet, he quickly flushed the toilet and washed his face so the worst of the redness was faded, and made a beeline for the door, avoiding Mrs. Meadow's eyes.

"Oh, Yuma! I didn't realize you were over. Are you going home now? Would you like a ride? It's still pouring out there." Yuma shook his head vigorously, mumbled a "no, thank you" and was out the door before his shoes were even fully on. The rain mixed with the wind chilled him thoroughly, but Yuma felt like he deserved it; punishment, after all for his sins. Astral could only keep by him silently, unsure of what to say.

Mrs. Meadows sighed as she put her umbrella away. What a dreary day it had been—the rain had not let up at all, even for a minute! Interestingly, her daughter seemed to be in the shower—she hadn't even bothered accompanying Yuma out, which was a bit unusual, given their bond. Still, she gave it little thought, and started to prepare dinner. "Tori, dear, when you're done showering, there's dinner!"

"Y-yeah mom, I'll be right there!" She fought to keep her voice from quivering as the cold water ran over her. Normally, she liked it warm-hot, but somehow she needed the coldness to keep her from going completely crazy. Her nether regions stung every time the water washed over it, and it took all her willpower to not breakdown completely and start full-out crying in the shower. Still, a few tears escaped as she gingerly washed the blood off her thighs. Unable to withstand it much longer, she curled into a ball as the water beat down on her back, muffling her sobs.

* * *

><p>"Yuma, you're soaking wet! What happened to your umbrella?" Kari chastised her brother as he entered the front door, dripping water. Without so much as a glance, however, he hightailed it to the bathroom and slammed the door shut, leaving Kari in a daze. "Geeze, what's his problem," she grumbled and mopped up the puddles, deciding to question his behavior at dinner later.<p>

He turned the water to hot, scalding hot, so much that the bathroom instantly filled with steam. His skin screamed in pain as the water almost burned him, but he didn't seem to feel it at all; he clawed at his own arms until they were nearly bloody, as if trying to frantically wash all traces of his crime from his body. No matter what, it would never be enough; he would always be stained, always _dirty_.

"_Yuma...it will be all right. I promise." _Astral couldn't bear to see Yuma hurting himself any longer. Even if he had done a despicable act, punishing himself would not make it any better.

"No Astral, you don't understand. It'll never be better." For the first time since leaving, he spoke, his voice wavering as tears started flowing unchecked. He slammed his hand against the wall in anger, not caring if Kari or his grandma heard. He'd just violated Tori in the worst way possible, broken their trust and everything their relationship had been made of. Outside, a flash of lightning lit up the sky, followed by a bellow of thunder.

Somehow, rainy days were always bad.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, shit, I think I'm going to hell for writing this. Um, really, I like both Yuma and Tori a lot, it's just that I wondered how it would be if Yuma really lost control and just sort of went all-out. The whole 'Yuma doesn't like rainy days' was just sort of a thing I made up, considering that he seems to have a lot of those types of 'moments' when it rains (getting run over by a truck, crying, etc.). There will actually be an alternative plot to this theme of angry!sex, which will be the next chapter, so it will basically be another version with the same plot only with a less-depressing ending. Yeah.


	2. Rainy Days are All Right

A/N: So I got a lot of nice feedback from people saying that they'd also like to see me take on a happier-version of this theme: CHALLENGE ACCEPTED. The plot will mostly be similar, but it will be a complete 180 from the previous chapter. Meaning fluffy-romantic timez ahead.

* * *

><p>"Aww man, you've gotta be kidding me!" Yuma groaned mentally as he saw the rain pouring outside the school doors. It had been pouring when he woke up, pouring when he got to class, and apparently it was going to keep on pouring, because the sky was as grey as ever and showed no signs of letting up. "As if I didn't have enough going on already..." Pouting, he leaned against the doorframe and waited for Tori to finish packing up. He wished the sun would come out already—if this was how the weekend was stacking up, he was going to scream; rain never did any wonders for his mood, and if he didn't ace this Heartland history presentation, Kari would ground him for a week.<p>

"Sorry I kept you waiting! Let's get going then." Tori opened up her umbrella so the two of them could share.

"You know I have my own, right?" Yuma had only meant so that she didn't have to keep holding it, but somehow the words came out harsh-sounding, and Tori pulled back slightly, looking hurt.

"W-well, I just thought...fine then, use your own!" She huffed angrily and pulled her umbrella back, leaving Yuma soaked.

"H-hey, wait, I didn't mean it like that...Tori! Argh..." He ran up to her, not caring that he was getting wet and caught her by the shoulder. "Geeze Tori, I said I was sorry!" She was his partner on this stupid project, and for some unknown reason he'd decided it would be a good idea to spend his Friday afternoon at her house, finishing it. "Hey!" He pulled her back more forcefully when she ignored his first apology, earning a glare from Tori.

"Ow! Yuma, what's you're problem?"

"What's my problem? What's yours? You're the one who ignored me!"

"Only because you're acting like a jerk."

"I apologized, didn't I?"

"Really? Didn't sound like an apology to me." Yes, Tori had heard Yuma's apology and she knew that he sincerely didn't mean it, but the rain wasn't making her any happier than it was him, and so she continued pushing his buttons, perhaps on purpose.

"Fine! I'm sorry, all right? Now are we going to finish that presentation or do you just want to call the whole thing off?" Yuma was more than annoyed at this point, but he also really wanted to get the homework out of the way, so he swallowed his anger and hoped it wouldn't come back to bite him in the butt.

"Oh, we're finishing it all right. I swear we're going to get an A+ on that presentation if it's the last thing I do..." Tori muttered to herself as they staunchly braved through the sheets of rain that seemed to splash over them with every gust, Yuma trailing behind her and looking none-too-happy himself.

* * *

><p>"Here, wait in the doorway so we don't flood my house." Tori carefully picked her way across the kitchen floor, not wanting to slip and make a fool of herself. The remainder of their journey home was spent in silence, neither wanting to make conversation or apologize. Their umbrellas hadn't been much of a help either, as the wind drove the rain underneath, effectively making it look like they'd taken a shower with their clothes on. Part of her felt bad, but then another part reminded her of how tetchy Yuma had been all day, and really, a girl can only take so much. She could have just forced him to stand in her entryway, dripping wet, but they really did need to finish that project and so she reluctantly pulled another towel from the rack, inching her way back. Perhaps it was because his gaze was elsewhere, or because of the way he just <em>happened<em> to be casually leaning against the wall, she suddenly noticed the way Yuma's wet uniform clung to his frame, outlining a frame that was still mostly a boy, but soon would become something more. A wave of goosebumps suddenly broke out over Tori's body, and she fought to keep her cheeks from flushing. Yuma didn't seem to notice her blush, or her repeated attempts at trying to stare at him; instead he was too busy wringing out his shirt (incidentally, letting Tori catch a peek at his bare skin) and drying himself off.

"Man, this really sucks." Yuma complained aloud to no one in particular; even with the towel, there was no denying the fact that his clothes were thoroughly wet. He glanced over at Tori, but suddenly turned his head away when he realized he was able to see through her shirt slightly, her polka-dot print bra peeking through the now-translucent blouse. He hoped she didn't catch him looking—the last thing he needed was her calling him a peeping tom (which he was _not_, thank you very much) but he couldn't stop himself from stealing sideways glances at her, liking-yet-disliking the way his body seemed to heat up on its own. Ironically, the only one who noticed their peeking-behavior towards each other was Astral, but the alien had not gathered enough information about this situation, and so did not say anything.

"Um, you can borrow some of my clothes...?" Tori looked down and suddenly realized just how transparent her blouse had become. "A-actually, you know what, I'll be right back..." Quickly, before Yuma could notice her embarrassment, she dashed into her room, praying he hadn't seen her underwear.

"_Is something the matter with Tori? She seemed distressed."_ Astral tilted his head slightly, confused as to why wet clothes would cause such behavior.

"Beats all heck outta me." Yuma shrugged, making his way down the hall. "Hey, uh, Tori? Can I come in yet?" Not hearing an answer, he grumbled and waited outside, but a sudden shriek from inside the room caused him to throw all caution to the wind and burst the door open, only to find an underwear-clad Tori sprawled on the floor, a pile of clothes at her feet. His face suddenly turned ten shades of red in the span of five seconds.

"Ow..." Tori rubbed her head, not having expected to trip over her dirty laundry. A choking sound brought her attention to Yuma, who was blushing furiously and trying (but failing) not to stare. Her face grew hot and she scrambled to cover herself up. "Yu-Yuma! What are you doing!"

"I-I didn't—I heard you yelling and I thought something was wrong!" His face was still red, but his tone was defensive, eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, well—" She stopped herself, for Yuma had only been concerned for her safety; really, there was no reason to chew him out. "...well, I'm fine. I-I just tripped." Unconsciously she rubbed her arms together, feeling embarrassed and shy. "Can I have some privacy?"

"Y-yeah, okay." Yuma turned around and tried to return to some semblance of normality. Great. Now he was going to have to spend the rest of the afternoon with Tori, and with images of her wearing only underwear burned into his memory. He felt like a pervert, but the more he tried not to think about it, the more the images played out in his head.

"_Yuma, I don't understand. Why did Tori not wish for you to see her?"_

Ugh. Why Astral chose now of all moments to talk, he would never know. [Because, Astral, it's considered to be embarrassing for people to see you without your clothes on.]

"_But Tori was still wearing clothes, was she not?" _Astral did notice they were smaller than what he usually saw, but that still counted, right?

[...That was her underwear. You're...not supposed to see that.]

"_Oh. I see. That is why it is called 'under-wear', yes?"_

[Uh huh.]

"_Are you wearing this 'under-wear' as well, Yuma?"_

"ASTRAL—" He was about to retort when he caught Tori staring at him, a puzzled look on her face. " –I mean, I was just, uh, chatting with Astral...heh heh..." He laughed sheepishly and hoped she wouldn't ask him what they were talking about.

"Okay...well, are you ready to start this project, or...?" Eyebrow raised, she set up her tablet and Yuma reluctantly did the same. In truth, the project wasn't asking terribly much—chose one major historical event in the founding timeline of Heartland and educate the rest of the class on it. The only catch was at the end, there would be an exam based on everyone else's presentations, and if theirs wasn't any good, the entire class would be out to get them for the rest of the year.

"Wait, how come I have to look up all the hard stuff?"

"Because let's face it, I've seen how slow you are with a computer, Yuma." Tori deadpanned, not even bothering to look up from her screen. Her fingers were flying across the keyboard, trying to make up for lost time.

"...That doesn't make it fair..." Yuma pouted, but there wasn't much he could do to overturn Tori's logic. Truth be told, he was still smarting over their fight on the way back, and it was hard to keep a civil tone when he was reduced to fact-checking and looking over the pages of notes he and Tori had taken. "Can we at least switch halfway, my eyes are hurting from staring at all these words." He sighed and leaned over Tori's shoulder to check out what she was doing.

Which, apparently, was not the right thing to do.

"Yuma! Would you stop being such a whiner and get back to work already?" Irritated, she shoved Yuma off, perhaps a little more forcefully than usual, but her temper couldn't handle much more. "And stay on your side, you're getting my clothes wet."

"Excuse me? We have 'sides' now?" Yuma felt his own anger slowly bubbling to the surface.

"Yes. Got a problem with that?" Tori glared back icily, knowing that she had crossed a line now, but it was too late to go back.

Yuma was speechless for a second. Since when had Tori become so..._bitchy_? The frustration from everything that had happened that day came back, and impulsively he snatched her tablet from her hands, ignored her shocked expression and flung it to the back of the room, where it landed with a dull 'thud' behind the bed. "Got a problem with that?" He mimicked, taking note of her darkening scowl and secretly enjoying his revenge.

"Yuma Tsukumo...you..." Tori could barely get her words out. What the hell was his problem? There were a few times where she regretted partnering up with Yuma, and this was one of those. Even though they usually worked well as a team, their strong personalities inevitably lead to clashes; that, and their familiarity as childhood friends meant neither held back when it came to expressing their thoughts. She noticed Yuma's smirk and felt her anger skyrocket. Even if they needed to get back to work, she wasn't about to give Yuma the satisfaction of going and retrieving her datapad. Instead, she grabbed Yuma's d-pad, and before he could realize what was happening, chucked it in the same direction as hers, listening to it fall behind the headboard with a satisfying 'thunk'. "Oops, my hand slipped." A smug expression settled on her face as she watched Yuma's turn from satisfaction to horror, then anger.

"HEY! I need that!" Angrily, he shoved past her and hurriedly tried to look between the cracks. The d-pad was more than just a tool for taking notes—if it got damaged somehow, dueling would be out of the question until it was fixed. Unfortunately for him, the crack was far too narrow for his arm to fit; the only option was to move the bed away from the wall, something that would require more than just himself. Scowling, he whirled around, only to find himself face-to-face with Tori, who had somehow managed to climb onto the bed behind him.

"Need some help, Yuma?" Her tone was sickly-sweet, dripping with sarcasm. Despite her own d-pad being stuck, Tori didn't seem too concerned; screw the project, right now all she wanted was to one-up Yuma, even if it meant procrastinating.

All right. If this was how she wanted to play, Yuma could play this game too. "Gee Tori, I don't know. But maybe you will when I, say, drop this textbook on your d-pad." He dangled the heavy object over the crack, swinging it suggestively.

Her eyes widened when she realized he was serious. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh yeah? Watch me." Yuma slowly let go, his fingers just about to slip when the air was knocked out of him and he found himself flat on his back, Tori straddling his waist and shooting a glare that could have buried him six feet under. Stunned, he could only watch as she snatched the book out of his hands and tossed it over her shoulder, where it landed harmlessly on the floor.

She relished in her victory, however minor it may have been. So okay, neither of them had their d-pads now and it was pretty obvious that this project was not going to be finished anytime soon, but who cared? Whenever she got caught up in an argument with Yuma, it was like they were in a separate world; the only thing that mattered was who triumphed in the end. And now that Tori had the rare upper-hand, she wasn't about to let the tables turn. "I just watched you. And I wasn't impressed."

"Get off of me and I'll show you something _really_ impressive." Yuma tried shifting her off, but only got as far as propping himself up on his elbows. His still-wet uniform was clinging uncomfortably to his skin, and now that Tori was sitting on top of him, he could feel the heat from her body seeping through. Unconsciously, a shiver ran through him, but it wasn't from being cold.

"Hmm, nope." Her legs were damp from sitting on his wet clothes, but that was a minor discomfort. Slowly, Tori lowered herself until she was almost lying on top of Yuma, and gently tapped him on the nose. "I really don't think you're in any position to show me anything impressive."

"Wanna bet?" His breathing seemed to be speeding up without him, and he could feel his pulse quicken, though he didn't really know why. All he was aware of at this moment was the weight on his lap where Tori sat, and the warmth that was emanating from her. She was so close to him...all he had to do was just reach out a little, and...

"Oh yeah—" The remaining words never came out as Yuma suddenly leaned in and kissed her; as stunned as she was, a part of her mind was aware of the warmth of his lips, the way his body was automatically shifting to accommodate her, and the next thing she knew, he had flipped them so he was now on top. Despite shifting positions, they hadn't broken the kiss yet, and Tori could feel herself heating up rapidly, her body flooding with a strange sensation that made every part of her hyper-sensitive, particularly to touch. Yuma pushed into the kiss harder, causing an eruption of heat in her lower regions and tingles on her skin wherever they were touching. It barely registered in her mind what they were doing at the moment; her hands seemed to be moving on their own, roaming all over Yuma and then sliding under his wet shirt, taking in the pleasant heat of his skin. It wasn't until they broke apart, gasping for air, did she realize the compromising situation they were in.

"Still think I can't show you anything impressive?" Yuma wasn't sure what possessed him to suddenly kiss Tori, but given all the tension that had been surrounding the two of them all day...well, it had to break somehow. She lay underneath him, a little breathless from their activities, eyes hazy and cheeks flushed pink.

"...I hate you." There wasn't any venom behind the words, though Tori was still miffed that once again, Yuma managed to gain the upper hand and win her over. Or, so he thought... Before she lost her nerve, she pulled Yuma down into another searing kiss, this time using her tongue to force her way into his mouth, much to Yuma's surprise. Still, she could tell he wasn't going to give in easily, just by the way his tongue was sliding around hers, trying to push his way into her mouth. In the end, it was about dominance, about who could come out on top, and take this round. Her fingers were curled tightly around his hair, trying to cope with the dizzying sensation that was working its way through her entire body. She shivered and moaned slightly into his mouth when her hips jolted against his, creating an intense wave of pleasure that made her aware, for the first time, of a throbbing that seemed to be coming from her very center. The sensation was akin to something tightening, as if there was a need to hold onto something, but she wasn't sure what just yet. She just knew that the more she rubbed herself against Yuma, the more her pleasure grew.

"Mm, T-Tori..." Yuma groaned as he felt Tori writhing underneath him, specifically whenever she ground against him, creating the delicious friction his body craved. Their little tussle had become a full-blown make out session, and he wasn't sure they would be stopping anytime soon. Pressing himself tightly against Tori, he could feel his uniform sticking all over; the wetness combined with the constant rubbing was starting to chaff, and for a moment he wondered if there was a way to remove his shirt without breaking the momentum. Slowly, he reached a hand down and started unbuttoning his uniform and loosening his tie, only to realize there was another hand already there, doing the same thing.

"Here, it'll be quicker if I do it." Tori's hands were practically trembling as she undid his tie, then the buttons. Her body wanted contact, and she was damned if some piece of fabric was going to get in her way. As soon as the last button came undone, Yuma peeled off the damp shirt and it pooled onto the floor, quickly forgotten.

"Now it's your turn." His hands reached out and undid the clasps holding the top together, and Tori slipped it off, where it joined Yuma's shirt on the floor. She hesitated with her bra, a little unsure of where this was going now that they were starting to lose their clothes, but once again the feeling of pride swelled in her chest, and she removed it with one swift motion.

Yuma blinked rapidly, not quite believing what he was seeing. He didn't mean for her to bare herself completely, but then again he wasn't exactly complaining. Before he could voice his concerns, she was pressed against him, and the skin-on-skin contact sent a coil of heat to his lower regions. She was warm and soft, contrasting nicely against his leaner frame. All at once, his pants seemed to feel very restricting, especially given the way she was sliding her body over his. "U-uhnn, T-Tori..." He closed his eyes, not wanting this feeling to end; there was something about simply _feeling_ her like this that caused his stomach to seize tightly, and unconsciously he pulled her tighter into his lap, wanting to feel more of it.

When she felt the first wave of intense pleasure wash over her, Tori was glad she'd taken the initiative to shed their clothes; not that it hadn't been pleasant before, but touching through cloth was nothing compared to bare skin. She'd wondered about this before (however slight), how it would feel to be entwined so closely with the person you love, if he even felt the same way. Clearly, her imagination had nothing on real life. Yuma's head had dipped down towards her neck, gently nuzzling her collarbone, causing electric sparks to shoot down her spine and increasing the heated throbbing in her core. She needed to do something about that empty feeling, and she needed it now. Emboldened by Yuma's reactions to her touch, she slipped a hand down and unbuckled his belt, much to his surprise.

"Tori, w-wait a minute...are you...?" Making out was great; heated making out without clothes was _really_ great, but this...Yuma wasn't much of a romantic, but the "first time" was still a pretty big deal. He would gladly give it, if only he knew for sure Tori would accept it. He took both her hands into his, gaining her attention momentarily from ridding him of his remaining clothing. "I mean...are you sure about this?"

"Eh?" Tori suddenly realized just exactly what she had been doing. She turned her head, embarrassed that she'd automatically gone that far with the assumption that Yuma would be okay with it. How selfish! This wasn't just about making herself feel good, it was about both of them giving up a part of themselves to each other. "I-I'm sorry Yuma, I shouldn't have—" She stilled as Yuma put a finger to her lips, his mouth curving into a warm smile.

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're okay with it too." He kissed her chastely on the lips, fingertips lightly skimming under her chin. Tori sighed and leaned into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck as they gently fell backwards onto the bed, her hair ribbon loosening in the process and letting her locks spill over the sheets. A part of her was nervous about rushing into this so soon, but her want to be with Yuma largely overpowered such concerns; if anything, the thought of consummating a relationship that she had longed for so many years sent a thrilling rush through her. She shivered slightly as she felt Yuma clumsily reaching for her skirt zipper, mirroring her own shakiness at unbuckling his belt and tugging (with some difficulty) his pants off.

It figured that she would wear white underwear. Well, okay, so he wasn't an expert or anything when it came to girls' underwear, but somehow Yuma always felt white suited Tori best, even with her many pink outfits. Or maybe he had been hanging out with Bronk and his collection of _suggestive_ manga too often lately. Swallowing his nervousness, he hooked one finger onto the rim of her panties and pulled down gently, the same time she was pulling his boxers off, being careful to not brush too hard against his tip. Still, he bucked slightly as the fabric rubbed against the head, squeezing the coil in him tighter. A rush of heat bloomed on his face as it hit him what was about to happen. "U-um, okay, so you're sure about this?" If Tori rejected him, he would never live it down, but he'd rather be humiliated a hundred times over than hurt her.

Having the heat of his length so close to her opening was driving Tori crazy; she could practically feel it pressing against her entrance, just a slight push forward and they'd be connected in the most complete and intimate way possible. Mentally, she prepared herself, knowing that it would most likely hurt for bit in the beginning. "I...I'm sure, Yuma. I trust you." She forced herself to look at him directly, despite her shyness.

"O...okay...well...tell me if you want to...stop...or something..." Taking a shaky breath, he gradually inched himself in, relishing in the heat that was molding around him.

"A-ah...uh, Yu-Yuma, just...make sure you go slowly..." She tried not to wince as she felt herself being stretched; something hot was pressing through her barrier, before breaking through in one swift motion. She couldn't help the whimper of pain then—expected or not, it was still technically an injury. "Ow! Yuma, wa-wait a second..."

Yuma felt his panic rise when he heard Tori cry out and saw the tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. "I'm sorry! Do you want me to stop?" He began pulling out, in case she was in pain, but her grip on his shoulders stopped him.

"No-no, just...let me rest for a minute...don't leave, it really doesn't hurt that much...really." Forcing her tears away, she scooted slightly underneath him, getting used to the feeling. It was..._full_...the feeling of almost being too much yet just enough to satisfy the empty throbbing that she had been enduring a few moments earlier. "It just feels...full..."

"If you're sure..." Yuma's stomach did a flip-flop as he saw a bit of blood oozing down her legs, but she had specifically asked him not to stop; he hoped it would be okay once they started moving. Holding her tightly, he savored the feeling of being connected with Tori physically; even just staying still was incredible, being able to feel the intense heat of her inner walls wrapped tightly around him. He kissed her deeply when she pulled him closer, arms wrapped around behind her back.

Sighing, Tori pulled away for air, letting Yuma rest his head in the crook of her shoulder. "Yuma...I think you can...you know, _start_ now..." Her body was aching for some form of relief for the pressure inside her, and she moved her hips experimentally, shivering and moaning as the friction simultaneously eased and increased the tension.

He hissed through his teeth as a wave of pleasure burned through his entire body, hips automatically jerking into a clumsy motion. Breathing became more difficult as the two gradually became more in sync, meeting each other's thrusts and amping up the pace; talking at this point was reduced to single-word phrases and syllables, when they weren't moaning with pleasure. Although they were inexperienced, instinct helped to guide them along, as did their various responses and cries from the sensory gratification.

"Ah...Yuma...a-ahnn..." Tori could barely gasp out his name as she opened her legs a little wider to better accommodate his torso. Whatever thoughts she used have about sex were completely blown away; nothing she had ever learned, heard, or read about could have prepared for this feeling. For the first time, she understood why people called sex "making love"—it is the only act, the cause and the means, that physically binds together two people in love. Clinging tighter, she could feel every second of every sensation, from the way he slid out then back in, to the heat of his body against hers, hands combing through her loose hair and lips caressing every inch of skin he could reach. She especially enjoyed the sensation of being repeatedly filled, the throbbing deep inside growing stronger as he thrust faster. A strange sensation of being light-headed was starting to make its way through her body. "Yu-Yuma...something's...aahhh...I think something's...happening to me..."

"What?" Yuma couldn't quite understand what Tori was trying to say; at the moment, he was only striving for two things: one, making sure Tori was feeling good and two, somehow push the taut coil in his stomach to its breaking point. His body was nearing its limit, both physically and mentally straining from the desperate pace they had built up, yet he never wanted this to end. Every nerve in his body was electrified, pleasure burning through his veins at every touch. In any other situation, he would've slapped himself for making the sounds that he did, but there was no use in trying to hold back. Suddenly, he seemed to understand what Tori meant by that strange sensation; unconsciously his body seemed to be preparing for some sort of release, drawing the coil to unbearable levels. "A-actually, me too Tori...it feels...strange..." Before he could even think about it, the tension snapped and he couldn't help crying out as he felt Tori convulsing around him, the rush leaving him temporarily senseless to everything except blissful pleasure.

"Hnngg, Yuuumaaaa...!" Her body seemed to be reacting all on its own, back arching stiffly as her orgasm hit full-force, Yuma's name stretched out into one long moan. For a moment Tori thought she had passed out, given what must've been stars in her vision, but as the high gradually receded, the ceiling came into focus again, along with Yuma's bangs. He was still panting heavily, trying to catch his breath as he lay on top of her body, limp with exhaustion. As she attempted to return her own breathing to normal, Yuma gently eased himself off to the side, arms curling around her waist as he settled himself behind her. From his heavy breathing, she could tell that he was either on the verge of sleep or already asleep. A light snore soon confirmed her suspicions and, feeling a surge of fatigue creeping up, Tori closed her eyes and let herself succumb to the dream world.

* * *

><p>"Beep-beep, beep-beep—" A hand suddenly darted out from under the covers and frantically searched for the ringing d-gazer, answering just in time before it was sent to video mail. "Hello?" Rubbing her eyes, Tori hoped she didn't sound too groggy to whomever was on the other end.<p>

"Tori, are you all right? You look tired, dear." She stiffened as the video link was established, her mother's worried face popping onto the screen.

"Oh, n-no, I was just...taking a quick nap. I'm fine!" Forcing a grin, she stealthily crawled out from under the blankets and eased into the living room, not wanting to wake Yuma.

"I'm sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you. Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be stopping by the store to pick up some things for dinner, so I might be running a little late. You're not too hungry yet, are you?"

"No, no, take your time! I'm looking forward to it." Yes, the more time the better; she didn't even want to think about what would've happened if her mother had decided to come home early.

"All right dear, I'll see you soon! Love you!" Her mother laughed cheerily as she hung up.

"Love you too, mom." Tori heaved a sigh of relief, having narrowly dodged one potential bullet. Making her way back to her room, she was surprised to find Yuma awake and sitting up in her bed. "Oh, Yuma, I didn't wake you, did I?"

He moved aside for her as she sat back down, embracing her as she leaned back into his arms. "Eh, it's fine. I don't think it's a good idea for me stay much longer, from the sound of it."

"Hmm, yeah...although I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind if you wanted to stick around for dinner."

"I'll...think about it...by the way Tori, I...I'm sorry." At his apology, she turned around, surprised.

"Sorry? For what?"

"Well, for acting like such a jerk earlier. I shouldn't have thrown your d-pad like that." His eyes strayed to the side, feeling guilty. "And I wasn't really going to smash it with a textbook."

Tori felt a stab of guilt in her heart, for she had purposely egged him on herself. "Actually...I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I end up being such a bitch all the time when we fight." Her fingers picked at the sheets, absentmindedly noting the stains.

Yuma's eyes widened at her own description. "Wha—no, I don't think you're...well, we both know we can get pretty...heated during arguments." He hugged her tightly, as if to reassure her. "How about we just let it go, yeah?"

"I'll agree on that." She hugged him back tightly, glad that one thing was resolved.

"Although...if this is how we're going to make up from now on, maybe we should argue more often..."

"Yuma!" She smacked him playfully on his arm, but couldn't help the grin that was spreading on her face. "You're hopeless."

"What! I'm just saying..." He stretched his body out like a cat, and laid back down with a contented sigh. "So...I guess we'll just have to finish the project tomorrow then?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. I knew we shouldn't have procrastinated."

"Hmm, true, but you have agree, it was worth it, no?" He winked at her.

Tori laughed and threw a pillow at him. "At this point, as long as we pass, I'll consider it a success."

* * *

><p>AN: This actually turned out _way_ different that what I had originally planned for it to be; I wanted to have more an angry!sex/dominance-type of theme, but somehow, before I knew it, the story was going in a completely different direction and I didn't want to change it, because it was still pretty decent. So, this is a complete opposite of the first chapter, turning into a mushy/fluffy, "first time" fic. I hoped I portrayed them correctly, and that there aren't too many plot holes. Since I wasn't able to express what I originally wanted, expect (that's right) a THIRD addition to this theme; I swear I'll have it down by then.


	3. Rainy Days are Sad

A/N: I didn't anticipate going on for so many chapters, but seeing as how I was dissatisfied with my previous effort, I want to try one more time to really try and get my ideas across. This one will be less evil than the first one but more angsty than the second, so it's somewhere in between...and it'll be entirely different from the first two chapters in terms of plot. Also using Japanese names just for this chapter because I feel it fits better.

* * *

><p>He was such a fool.<p>

Yuma Tsukumo was many things—duelist, brother, friend, hero—but right now none of those details mattered. No, this was something that he had brought upon himself, a burden to be carried only by him, despite Astral's reassurances that it wasn't his fault and no one could have seen it coming.

And yet, he should've known. Should've known better than to ignore the tell-tale signs, the suspicions that occasionally crossed his mind only to be carelessly swept aside; well, now he was paying for it, wasn't he? Hard to imagine that only a few hours ago, he was running around Heartland with his friends, blissfully ignorant of the truth. Now, he only knew of a violent hatred that raged inside his heart, hatred toward those who were responsible for making her into this, and to a certain extent, hatred toward his own stupidity. She was shivering against him, trying desperately to hold back her sobs.

Kotori Mizuki was many things—friend, daughter, peacemaker, maybe even lover—but none of those experiences could have prepared her for what was happening right now. No, if you asked her to make a list of the top one hundred words that described her, the term "duelist" would probably be the one hundredth and "number" wouldn't even be on there. So she considered it ironic then (or maybe it was karma), that the core of her identity, who she had been for the past thirteen years of her life, was all a lie. Or, rather, maybe it wasn't a lie so much as a fantasy that was played out for those around her.

After all, Numbers didn't have lives.

"Those bastards...fuck!" He raged to no one in particular—Yuma tried not to swear too often, but sometimes there was no other way to express himself. Anger was the most visible of his emotions, but inside, it fought with sadness, pity, and regret. A tear escaped his eye but he ignored it.

"...What's the point?" It came out as a sigh, the owner too tired and too sad to make much more of an effort. There was nothing she could have said to make things better; the memory kept repeating in her head like a sick joke, and she had long ago given up on trying to forget about it. They had praised her, claiming how no one else had been as successful (rather, she had been the _only_ success), and how she should be proud to give up her life as Kotori Mizuki for the greater good of protecting Earth. Even as she fled, stumbling half-blind through the tears with Yuma pulling her along, she could hear their laughter, toasting their achievements. "Besides, what does it matter anymore? Everything...everything about me is a lie." Speaking the words suddenly made everything real again, and her brow furrowed as she felt her throat tightening up.

"I...it does matter, Kotori. _You_ matter. To _me._" The anger drained out of him just as quickly as it was replaced with fear. Turning to face towards her, Yuma gently brushed the tears that were trickling down her cheek. "Is it...am I not important to you anymore?"

Her eyes widened at the sudden comment. "N-no...it's not that...it's not that at all." She felt a tear dripping down her nose but made no move to wipe it up. "Please, don't...how can you still think of me that way after everything that's happened?" The anger burst out, and Kotori remembered why she was here in the first place, how they ended up fleeing through the rain and taking refuge in her now-empty home. It was just as they'd left in the first place, only now, there would be no one to return to it; Numbers, after all, did not have parents. The hollow ache inside her gnawed away, pulling her deeper and deeper until she was sure that this must be what total despair felt like, giving up on all hope yet unable to even numb the pain into nothingness. In a fit of rage, she hurled the Sonic Chick plush across the room, not caring that it knocked her monitor to the floor with a crash; the last thing she wanted was pity, even from him. She was a big girl—she could take care of herself, human or not. "You should go now." She said icily, avoiding his gaze.

He stood as still as a statue, as if he'd never heard her speak in the first place. Kotori was not one to often lose her temper completely, but when she did it usually meant nothing good would come out of it. Yet he couldn't bring himself to pull away—deep down, he knew (just as she knew) that the last thing she wanted was to be left alone. Slowly, he reached over and set the monitor back onto her desk, and put the stuffed animal on her pillow. Yuma did this without uttering a single word, as Kotori watched him through teary eyes. He was about to wipe her face with a tissue, but the second he touched her she jerked away, as if his hand had burned her. "I thought I told you to leave me alone." The words were ground out through clenched teeth. She was so confused—part of her wanted Yuma to just hold her while she cried and cried, and another part of her wanted to scream and break everything and lash out and hurt—why was it that no matter how hard she tried, nothing ever worked out for her? She stiffened as Yuma suddenly enclosed her into a tight embrace.

"Don't touch me." He heard the words, understood that she meant it, but it didn't matter; she was hurt and confused and if he left her all alone to deal with this, he'd come back to a smoldering crater the next day. "You don't mean it" he murmured quietly, gently stroking her hair. Yuma felt her struggle slightly against his hold, but mostly, he knew, she was struggling with herself. How many times had Kotori put up a brave front for his sake, even though she was breaking inside? Even when she learned the truth, her face had been a blank slate; although it was possible she was too shocked to process the information, it was more likely that she would not allow herself to cry in front of the enemy. "You know, you don't always have to be strong. Even I'm not that strong."

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. "No! You don't understand, Yuma! All my life, I've always been your support, always the one who needed to be rescued! For once in your life, can't you understand that I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" She screamed at him, tears spilling from her eyes. The instant the words left her mouth she knew she had made a mistake; Yuma shrank back, a hurt look crossing his features, but then morphing into something akin to anger.

"Is that what you think this is about? Pity? No Kotori, I think you're the one who doesn't understand. You've just had your entire life torn apart in the span of an hour, do you really think I'd leave you alone after that?" It was hard to restrain himself from yelling back at her, but someone had to keep a cool head (relatively speaking). The last thing he wanted was to get into an argument with her, but with tempers running high, it seemed inevitable. "You're not okay, Kotori. Even I can see that."

She let a derisive laugh. "'Not okay'? Yuma, it doesn't matter what I feel anymore. It's not real; it never was." Tears were falling down her cheeks now, yet Kotori didn't seem to notice. That was the truth, wasn't it? Her body and "soul", if you could consider it such, were simply constructs. A host body, carefully raised for thirteen years until the messenger of Astral World made his appearance and brought the Numbers with him. For all she knew, all her memories, thoughts, and feelings could simply be implants, tricking her into thinking that she had a real life; had she even really lived through those supposed thirteen years? Chuckling ruefully, she sank onto her bed, letting the tears flow. "My feelings aren't real, Yuma. I...don't feel anything anymore."

"That's a lie!" Yuma sat down next to her, taking her hand into his. "Of course you're real. We've been together ever since I can remember—how can you say that those memories we made are fake? The fact that I'm here, with you, isn't that proof that your existence matters?" His hand closed tighter and he turned to face her directly, tears threatening to escape his own eyes. "Besides, you're crying."

"No, I'm not."

"Then what are these?" His thumb softly brushed the tear tracks, wiping them from her face. "I know you, Kotori Mizuki. You dance around when you're happy, your cheeks turn red when you're angry, and you cry when you're sad." Her lips trembled and Yuma knew she was trying her hardest to not burst into tears.

"I...I-I don't know..." Kotori's breath hitched as she felt the inexorable waves of tears welling up. "I don't even know what's real and what's..." She squeezed her eyes eyes tightly shut, hoping it would stem the flow of tears. What she did not expect was a soft touch on her lips, and in that instant her eyes shot open and she knew Yuma's lips were pressed against hers. When he pulled back, she blinked away the tears, confusion mixed with a tinge of desire to continue circulating through her.

"Did that make you feel something?" Yuma whispered huskily, his eyes half-lidded as he continued to stroke her face. Her eyes were red and her nose was running, but to him, she was as perfect as ever. He felt slightly guilty for wanting to resume certain..._activities_...but another part him was telling his conscience to go screw itself; his emotions were more than frayed after today's revelations, and moral righteousness wasn't exactly at the forefront of his mind right now. They'd both had a _very_ long day, to say the least—was it so wrong to want to indulge in something that made him feel better?

Kotori's reply was a wordless stare; she hadn't expected the kiss, but she didn't not want it, either. A shiver went down her spine as her mind instantly plunged into dangerous territory, but like Yuma, she was too tired and too upset over other matters to think clearly about the consequences of their actions. Fuck morals, if she really was a Number then she might as well do whatever the hell she wanted while she still could.

"K-Kotori? Are you okay?" Yuma was afraid that he'd offended her, given her silence, but the next thing he knew she practically threw herself on him, lips crashing against his in an almost-desperate manner, as if she was frantically trying to forget about everything that had happened today. "W-whoa, ho-hold on a sec, Kotori—" he panted slightly while trying to catch his breath, "don't you think we should—"

"Please, Yuma, just shut up and go with the flow." Kotori didn't want to hear it—it was now or never, and if she stopped too long to really think about the situation, it would just hold her back, and she'd had enough of that. Besides, she'd probably already committed just about every sin in the universe for simply _existing_; what did one more hurt? Yuma seemed to have gotten the hint, and she sighed as he gently ghosted over the bridge of her nose, wiping away the remaining tears before capturing her mouth again in a tender kiss. Soon, their tongues were locked in a frantic battle, and while a small voice in the back of her head warned her that she was going too far too soon, it was all but ignored as waves of heated pleasure started flooding through her entire body. Yes, it was so much easier to just go with her feelings and instincts, especially when it made her feel so good.

Things were rapidly heating up between them, yet neither of them had the intention of stopping. There seemed to some kind of desperation in their actions, as though if they tried hard enough, they could erase the past and pretend it had never happened. Yuma knew that no amount of wishful thinking would change the facts, but still he ran his tongue over her neck vigorously, noting the way her body seemed to automatically arch into his. His own clothes seemed to be too much all of a sudden, and absently he started to shrug off his vest and shirt underneath. Noticing the change in position, Kotori slipped off the straps of her own dress, letting it slide down to her waist and leaving her completely bare on top. She gasped aloud as Yuma's hands wandered all over her torso, caressing her breasts and causing her stomach to tighten into an almost-painful knot. "A-ah, that's good..." She cried out as his mouth joined in, sending tingles up and down her body and fanning the fire between her legs to new levels. "Nngg...so g-good..." Her hands seemed to be acting of their own accord as she traced a finger down his chest, causing the boy to shudder and stop momentarily.

"Hah...Kotori..." Yuma was panting so hard that talking was beginning to become a chore; it just seemed easier and more natural to moan and cry out, rather than using energy to form coherent words. Her fingers were dancing across his chest, leaving trails of electricity behind. He barely bit back a moan as she very lightly flicked a nail across his own nipple. "Gah!" It hurt a little more than he thought it would, but surprisingly it was also quite pleasurable. They gradually started becoming more horizontal, until Kotori was on her back and tangled amongst her sheets, with Yuma continuing to ravish her above. For all that had happened today, nothing felt as good or as right as this moment right now; the blissful sensation of losing himself in a world of pleasure with the person most important to him. Unconsciously, his hips started thrusting downwards in short, jerky movements, causing both of them to moan into each others' mouths as an intense wave of heat spread through their bodies. Yuma was vaguely aware of some kind of strained feeling in his pants, and even then it was only when Kotori's hand gingerly brushed against the stiffness did he fully realize what was happening. He groaned and bucked towards her touch, wanting more of that painful pleasure.

Kotori distractedly flipped a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead, only to realize that her entire bun had come undone. Ignoring the now-free flowing locks of hair, she buried herself back into Yuma's embrace, wanting to touch him more, and hear his reactions—everything about him fascinated her. When he ground against her hips, she arched back, liking the heady pleasure that intensified with each thrust. Slowly, she inched her left hand downward, and just very lightly ran along the hard length that had been digging against her inner thigh for the past few minutes. The reaction was instantaneous—Yuma cried out hoarsely against her shoulder, and his body jerked of its own accord, as if searching for that touch. Swiftly, she unbuckled his belt and slid her hand in, this time touching the actual heated skin. She gasped inwardly as she registered just how _hot_ and _stiff_ he was; the thought of it actually being inside her sent uncontrollable waves of heat toward her loin, and faintly she recognized the dampness soaking her panties.

"Ohh, god, Kotori..." Yuma's voice was breathy and strained as he whispered into Kotori's ear; her hand gently wrapped around him was simply _divine_. "Fuck..." He gasped and moaned as she stroked him at a moderate pace, her other hand casually running through his unruly hair. It was wonderful, for sure, but he felt it was a little bit unfair that he was only one on the receiving end of such pleasure. It took all his powers of concentration to even pull his mind away from the amazing sensations, but he managed to slip a hand under her dress and give her sodden panties a quick stroke. Kotori immediately yelped as a new feeling surged through her body, more intense than anything she had felt so far. Before she could catch her breath, the feeling returned again, this time continuous as his hand found a hold.

"Ah, ahh, Yu-Yuma, what are...you...uhnnn..." She couldn't even finish her words, let alone the sentence. His fingers had pushed aside her underwear and were now stroking just outside of her core, her own fluids naturally helping to lubricate and making it easier for him to slide around. She tried to process exactly what it was she was feeling, but this strange pleasure was threatening to tear her mind apart and send her into a endless spiral of bliss. Gradually, his fingers found the sensitive nub just above her entrance, and one touch was enough to send her to the brink of release. "Nnnngg! Yuumaaa..." Her entire body was throbbing in time with her heartbeat, but nowhere more strongly than her very center, which was aching for relief so badly that it seemed to hurt. Chest heaving, she forced herself to remove Yuma's hand, and instead carefully guided his hips so that he was positioned just above her. "P-please Yuma, I-I need you..._now_..." She said it so lustfully that Yuma couldn't help but blush.

"...A-all right. Just...I'll be careful..." There was no point in mincing words now; they had already come this far, might as well go through with it. Besides, he too, wanted more of this passionate feeling, and to satisfy his strong curiosity of what it would feel like to be completely joined with the one you love. He braced himself for a moment, before sliding in completely in one smooth motion. Beneath him, Kotori let out a whimper, and he knew that they were both no longer innocent. Breathing hard, he lightly kissed her cheek and waited for her to adjust to him. Her hand had been _very_ nice, for sure, but now it seemed like nothing compared to this, feeling the heat pulsating tightly around him with each heartbeat. As Kotori's breathing became slightly more controlled again, he tentatively thrust a little bit, to see if it still hurt. "Ahhh! ...What the...what is this..." The words became a jumbled mess as moved a little faster, and every nerve in his body seemed to be on fire as the tension grew. It was a new feeling that he hadn't quite gotten used to yet, but he knew that he wanted more, needed more. Kotori was enjoying it just as much as he was, and she scooted a bit so she could wrap her legs around his waist and allow him to penetrate more deeply, sending her into near-ecstasy with each thrust.

"Uhnn...m-more, Yuma...you can go...f-faster..." She was drowning in this blissful sea of pleasure, yet still there was a nagging in the back of her mind that taunted her, reminding her that she might not even be human. She needed more pleasure, more intensity to block out those nightmares; when Yuma sped up the pace and she could feel him delving even more deeply than before, she let out a cry of pure euphoria. "This...is so g-goood...you know...I...a-always...wanted this...with you..." She gasped out the words between moans.

Her words struck him right in the heart, and a feeling of immense affection swelled in his chest. Yuma felt pinpricks of tears in the corners of his eyes, but it wouldn't do to cry at a time like this. "M-me too, Kotori..." In a sudden burst of clarity, he knew now, that he loved her; she was the most important thing to him, and he would do everything in his power to protect her.

"E-even though...I-I'm...like, like t-this?" She needed to make sure, need his reassurance that he would still be with her after everything. She screamed as he brushed her clit again, keeping her on the edge of a tremendous orgasm that she hadn't quite reached yet.

"Don't think about that...I love you, Kotori...always..." Yuma's eyes were serious, and she knew he meant every single word. Although close to his limit, he compelled himself to look at her in the eyes, taking in her every feature on her lovely visage.

"Yu-Yuma...I've always loved you, too..." Kotori cracked a small smile as a single tear slid down, only to be quickly kissed away. A lightness filled her chest, and she sighed happily as she finally basked in the full force of the pleasure, not caring anymore if she was a human, Number, or anything else. She would follow Yuma to the ends of the Earth, that was for sure. A peculiar tingly feeling was growing in the pit of her stomach, and faintly she knew what was happening. "Yu-Yuma...I think, ahhh...I think I'm...going to..." Every muscle in her body was clenched tightly as she held onto Yuma desperately, feeling the wave of ecstasy that was about to crash.

"W-wait, it's happening...too..." Kotori's body stiffened against his, and the feeling her inner walls squeezing him so tightly was too much to bear; he didn't even finish his thought as something snapped inside him and he came hard inside her, trying not to lose his mind in the intense aftermath of pleasure. He heard Kotori crying out his name but only vaguely registered it; his own cries were nothing more than an incomprehensible mix of sounds and her name.

"Haahh...it's so warm..." She murmured dreamily, feeling the liquids trickling down her leg. The orgasm had been mind-blowing to say the least, and now she felt as relaxed and content as if they'd just spent the entire day on a quiet beach, not tangled in sheets and wrinkled clothes. She felt Yuma pulling himself out slowly and move off to the side, so he could hold her without crushing her. Eyes already half-closed, she scooted into his arms, feeling more loved than she'd ever had, even with her parents.

"Are you okay?" The tiredness in his voice surprised him, but then the rest of the fatigue made itself known throughout his body and suddenly a nap seemed like a very enticing idea. Kotori nodded briefly before laying her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. "That's good..." He sighed deeply and pulled her into an embrace, mind already spinning with half-dreams and nonsensical thoughts. "I'll always protect you, Kotori...I promise..." He whispered into her hair, before being lulled to sleep by the pitter-patter of raindrops hitting the roof.

Throughout the entire exchange, Astral had remained silent. He had been as shocked as the rest of them when they discovered what Kotori's true purpose had been, yet he couldn't help but feel a slight contempt toward Yuma and his childishly naïve ideals. If Kotori truly was meant to be a Number, then her fate was already sealed. As the original visitor of Astral World, it was his destiny to regain the Number cards; no matter how hard Yuma tried, there would come a day when, inevitably, he would lose her. _"And it will all be my fault."_ He thought bitterly, but there was no way around it. He could not deny his duties anymore than Yuma could his; their passionate declarations for each other would only serve to make the parting more harsh. "...Don't make promises you can't keep, Yuma." Astral whispered solemnly, before giving one last glance at the couple and retiring back inside the key.

* * *

><p>AN: Jesus, this was much harder to write than any of my previous stories. Partly because I had to think of a feasible plot, and partly because it was much harder to portray correctly the feeling I wanted. I'd like to think of it as pretty successful, although maybe I'll get better at it in the future. I'm sorry you guys waited so long for the "conclusion", but I didn't want to post it until I got it right (which meant several revisions). You don't really need to understand the plot for the story, but this basically came from a crazy idea that I had which was, Kotori is secretly somehow connected to Mr. Heartland, and is actually a clone whose purpose was to forcibly get possessed by a Number. Or some weird shit like that. Anyway. It'll probably never happen in the anime, but I can always dream, no?

And thus concludes the "Rainy Days" series. Rain wasn't really featured all that much in this one, but I hope you guys enjoyed three different takes on a scenario/theme.


	4. IMPORTANT NOTICE

**IMPORTANT: **I usually loathe posting these types of chapters/warnings, but given the recent news updates to , I felt it prudent to some how communicate with my readers. As most of you probably know, has not accepted any MA-content fics for a couple years now, and obviously, the stories I've been writing recently most definitely fall into that category (explicit adult situations, especially forced). Now, I can't say for sure whether or not mine will be taken down (or maybe even banned), but in the event that it does, I will be making them available on my DA account, which you can access at www (dot) celebistar (dot) deviantart (dot) com . I'll make a folder specifically for fanfiction, so you guys can access it there in case of any emergency/shitstorm.

Personally, I have yet to see any of my favorite M rated fics disappear, or any of mine for that matter, but I suppose better to be safe than sorry right? I will still be leaving these up, so don't fear, if it somehow disappears then know that it was not done voluntarily by me.

Cheers, and I hope you guys will continue to read my work (regardless),

-TFRiD Queen


End file.
